


Elliot's Secret Passions

by Tigerscholar86



Category: Handy Manny (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Buddies, Friendship, Gen, Having Faith, Hidden Talents, Hobbies, Male Friendship, Multi, Secret Identity, Secrets, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerscholar86/pseuds/Tigerscholar86
Summary: Elliot Krenshaw and Manny Garcia have been the best of friends since the day his older sister Kelly had introduced him to Manny.  For a while Elliot worried that he was competent to handle any big jobs like running his sister's hardware store but with a little help from Manny and his tools, Elliot began to feel more confident in his abilities as well as in himself leading him to know that there's nothing he can't handle with a little help from his friends.  But lately, Elliot has been very secretive about personal activities that revolve around his hidden talents mostly due to the fact that he feels no one will understand; especially Manny.  One question is running through Elliot's mind:  Will he find the courage to tell Manny and the tools about his secret passions or let them uncover them one by one?
Relationships: Elliot & Carmela, Elliot & Danny Starr, Elliot & Manny Garcia, Elliot & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Elliot's Secret Passions

**Author's Note:**

> Credit and Characters belong to the team behind Disney Junior's Handy Manny. Any original characters that are created for this story are mine.

It was a peaceful day in Sheetrock Hills. Kids were playing in the park with their parents watching from afar. Businesses were open with customers acquiring what they needed for the day. Everyone was smiling and greeting one another while enjoying the day without a care in the world. Meanwhile at the Krenshaw residence, a certain someone was resting in his bed nestled under the covers dreaming sweet dreams until he heard the crowing of his rooster from the backyard. Elliot climbed out of bed wearing dark blue comet pj's and walked over to the ledge of his bedroom window and sit on it with his legs crossed while watching everything unfold with anticipation. 


End file.
